Emperor's Domination
Summary Emperor's Domination is a Chinese Xianxia web novel written by Yanbi Xiaosheng (厌笔萧生). It tells the story of Li Qiye, a 13-year-old boy who was turned into a Dark Crow back in the Desolate Era and spent millions of years exploring the Nine Worlds, learning techniques and becoming the teacher of several Immortal Emperors, the rulers of the Nine Worlds. After falling into a long slumber, Li Qiye manages to regain his human body and sets out to become an Immortal Emperor himself and destroy the ones who imprisoned him in the Dark Crow form, the Immortal Demon Grotto. |-|Power of the Verse= Emperor's Domination is quite a powerful verse. Royal Nobles have the power to destroy mountains like nothing, Enlightened Beings can pluck stars out of the sky, Ancient Saints can destroy stars, and Virtuous Paragons can annihilate entire galaxies. The most powerful characters later in the novel have even been shown to create and destroy countless universes. |-|Explanation/Terminology= Cultivation Dao: The origin and source of all things. It can be translated in many different ways, including The Way / Road / Path / Method. According to Daoism, it is the absolute principle underlying the universe, combining within itself the principles of Yin and Yang and signifying the way, or code of behavior, that is in harmony with the natural order. In these novels, characters often try to gain insights into the Dao, which can give them supernatural powers or even control over aspects of the natural world. Every person is born with a Physique, Life Wheel and Fate Palace. The three are divided into Mortal, Houtian, Xiantian, King, Saint and Immortal levels, with the first one being the weakest, and the last being the strongest. *'Physique:' It determines the strength of one's body and life force. It can be improved upon by cultivating a Physique Merit Law. There are several different types of Physiques, that all do different things. Some make one's body extremely durable (like Diamond Physiques) while others make one extremely fast (Soaring Physiques), heavy (Hell Supressing Physiques), etc. *'Life Wheel:' It determines one's longevity and the power of their blood. Once cultivated, it can appear outside of one's body, and be used to power treasures and techniques. *'Fate Palace:' It determines one's innate talent for Cultivation, and their ability to gain an understanding of Merit Laws. It also houses one's True Fate (their soul), that determines a person's fate throughout their lives. While one advances through the cultivation levels, they can open more Fate Palaces and project them outside their bodies, creating their own worlds around them. The more Palaces one has, the more powerful these worlds become, with 13 Palaces being the maximum. Then there are the regular Cultivation levels. Those being: *'Palace Foundation' *'Palace Expansion' *'Physique Accumulation' *'Provisional Palace' *'Inner Longevity' *'Heaven's Mandate' *'Warrior Canopy' *'Purified Rebirth' *'Heaven's Primal' *'Soul Creation (Named Hero)' *'Mysterious Fate (Royal Noble)' *'Star Plucking (Enlightened Being)' *'Ancient Saint' *'Heavenly Sovereign (Mortal King/Demon King/Stone King/Ghost King)' *'Heavenly King' *'Virtuous Paragon' After reaching Virtuous Paragon, one can choose two Paths: *'The Path of the Heavens', where one has to fight for the Heaven's Will and has the chance of becoming an Immortal Emperor. For this Path, one has to create their own Grand Dao and have the Heaven's Will accept it. *Or the Path of the Grand Era, where one simply improves themselves to the most they can, reaching the peak of the Virtuous Paragon level and becoming Virtuous Ancestors who can even fight against Immortal Emperors. Weapons The main types of weapons used by Cultivators can be divided into: *'Longevity Treasures:' It's main purpose it to extend a Cultivator's life, strengthening their Blood Energy and allowing them to replenish their energy in the middle of a battle. *'Life Treasures:' More powerful than Longevity Treasures, but weaker than True Treasures, the Life Treasures are extremely powerful weapons that one can inherit from other people. Powerful lineages often grant their best disciples Life Treasures from extremely powerful beings like Immortal Emperors, allowing the disciples to fight enemies far more powerful than them. *'True Treasures:' These are directly connected to one's True Fate, making it so that a Cultivator can only have one for their whole life. In return, these are far more powerful than Life Treasures. *'Emperor's Possessions:' These are items that had contact with Immortal Emperors and accidentally absorbed some of their powerful aura. They are far more powerful than any Life or True Treasures, aside from Immortal Emperor level ones. Merit Laws These are techniques Cultivators use that can help strengthen their Fate Palace, Life Wheel, Physique and Foundation, and also allow them to use special techniques and magics. Heaven's Will The Heaven's Will is a shackle that constraints all living beings. When one becomes an Immortal Emperor, they are able to control this Will. At this level, one can create a Heaven's Will Secret Law, that communicates with the Heaven's Will itself. Those techniques are some of the most powerful abilities one can cultivate. |-|Calculations= Speed Feats: Part 1 Speed Feats: Part 2 Li Qiye Shakes a Ridge Sky Shouldering Ape Mountain Busting Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *InfiniteSped *Zaratthustra *Immortalgodd Opponents Neutral Characters File:TheApex.jpg|'Li Qiye'|link=Li Qiye Category:Verses Category:Internet Category:Emperor's Domination